


True Betrayal or True Love

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Dark Thorin, Hatred, Isolation, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I absolutely suck at summary's but here goes: This Story Is written as if Bilbo wrote it and the story goes like this. Thorin still in the clutches of the dragon sickness uses his dark magic on the other dwarves apart from Kili and they all hate Bilbo for stealing the Arkenstone and so Bilbo is Banished from Erebore. But when he makes one last stop at Ravenhill to lay some flowers he makes a discovery and he knows that soon he may be forced to return to Erebore even if it mean's he dies for it. But deep within Bilbo a magic is growing and it can be used for good or for Bad. And can the dwarves break free from Thorin's dark grasp before one of them get's hurt and it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your a shire rat

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Hobbit or any of it's characters.

**True Betrayal or True Love**

Chapter 1: Your a shire Rat

I stood in my room looking out of the window as hundreds of men, Elves and dwarves recovered the dead or wounded from the battlefield I turned around when I heard my bedroom door open I was happy to see Master Kili stood there many people who would look at Kili would believe he was a strong dwarf prince and this is true but Kili was suffering with grief his brother had not been found on the battlefield and Thorin refused to believe that Fili would still be alive and so he called off the searches for him, But Kili was the only friend I had right now and I needed him as much as he needed me Kili said 'Sorry I know I should have knocked but the door was open and I wanted to make sure you were alright' I said 'Have you come to shout at me Master Kili' Kili said 'No of course not I thought you were very brave to do what you did. And if I could change Thorin's mind I would do but he won't listen to me now' I said 'Kili it's fine really and anyway it's time I returned to the shire I want to visit my mothers grave and say goodbye properly' Kili pulled me into a big hug and said 'I'm going to miss you so much. I promise I'll come and see you' I said 'No Kili you can't I don't want you to do anything that might put yourself in danger'. Kili pulled out a battle horn he said 'It has taken me many year's to find this it was my father's it's made from sky iron but do not use it except at your greatest need'. As the sun rose over the hill's I left my room and walked down towards the stables and that was when I heard them the company of Thorin Oakenshield shouting at me from the darkness Thorin stepped forward and said 'What their all saying is true you are and always will be a filthy  thieving shire rat and know this if I ever smell your foul existence anywhere inside this mountain I will burn you to death in forges' I looked up at the gallery and they were all stood in the darkness I ran into the stables and quickly climbed onto my horse and left Erebore I stopped and looked up the battlements and I saw Kili the bravest dwarf in all of middle earth tear's formed in my eyes as I knew I would never see him again.

My journey home led me through Ravenhill and when I finally reached the top I saw hundreds of flower wreathes had been laid to remember those who'd fallen up there one of the wreathes was around the handle of a sword and when I looked closer I discovered it was Master Fili's sword I climbed down from my horse and laid a wreathe of red roses down, my horse Spartan suddenly took off down onto the frozen waterfall I followed after him and when I finally caught up to him I found him laid down behind a body I turned the body over and was shocked to see Prince Fili still alive I checked for a pulse and luckily found one but I knew that in this blizzard his temperature would rapidly drop so I placed him in the saddle and seated myself behind him to try and keep him warm and I rode for the one place I knew I had a friend. Meanwhile in Erebore the company of Thorin Oakenshield were all sat around have a feast Kili however could no longer listen to the awful things they were saying about Bilbo so he stood up and turned over the table Thorin said 'Have you completely lost your mind' Kili said 'Your a perfect example of someone loosing their mind your just like Thror' Thorin said 'You will hold your tongue' Kili said 'Shut up I am not finished yet. I have spent year's of my life listening to you to all of your infact and now for once you will all sit down shut up and listen to me. Your my uncle Thorin and I have always looked up to you and never in all my life did I ever imagine that I would say this but you've bought this upon yourself I hate you so much and I pray to Mahal that I never turn out like you to be honest I would rather die than be like you', Dwalin stood up and said 'Kili that is enough you will show our king some respect' Kili said 'Respect let's talk about respect did any of you show Bilbo any respect he followed us through Goblin filled Cavern's, raging rivers, spider filled woods and also faced a dragon on his own your all as guilty as our so called King under the bloody mountain. And how do we repay him for everything he's done I'll tell you, you all accuse him of stealing a stone a god damn stone that has only bought ruin and despair upon this mountain'. Kili left the grand hall and walked back to his room Bofur looked up he no longer felt the presence of Thorin's dark magic inside of him he quietly excused himself from the room and ran after Kili Bofur said 'Master Kili please wait I want to talk to you' Kili said 'Go away Bofur unless you actually intend to say your sorry and that you were wrong to accuse Bilbo' Bofur said 'I know I was wrong It was Thorin he used his dark magic to make us believe that Bilbo stole the Arkenstone for himself but now I know that Bilbo would never do that and also I'm sorry' Kili said 'Your secret's safe with me' Bofur said 'Oh aye and what secret might that be laddie' Kili said 'You know the one where your madly in love with Bilbo Baggin's'.  

After two day's of non stop riding I finally reached the beautiful cottage that Belonged to Beorn I pulled up outside the front door and carefully took Fili from the saddle and knocked on the front door but from around the corner came a quiet voice which said 'Well, well if it isn't master Baggin's I remember that face anywhere you look very well despite having just fought in the battle for Erebore' I said 'You know about that then' Beorn said 'I was there master hobbit. Bring your friend inside there are shadows in the woods that I am worried about'. It was dark by the time we got Fili settled it was made harder by the fact that the clasps on his armour were frozen I said 'I don't understand this though the Pale orc stabbed him I saw it so shouldn't he be dead' Beorn said 'I think there is more to this prince than meet's the eye' I turned over Fili's armour and saw a lining of something shiny Beorn said 'It's called Mithril it's as light as feathers and as hard as dragon's scales. It's getting Late I must leave you so I can patrol the borders promise me you'll stay inside no matter what you hear' I said 'Please tell me what's wrong' Beorn said 'Thorin Oakenshield thinks he killed Azog the defiler but he was wrong I watched him walk away from that battle and I tracked him to these wood's for day's he's been watching me he has set up camp in the fortress of Amon hen and I know he'll still go after the line of durin' I said 'Maybe I should go to Rivendell I might be safer there' Beorn said 'That's not a bad idea little one and tell Lord Elrond that Azog is still alive' I sat on Spartan in the shadows watching as Beorn led the Orcs away so I could escape I turned around and saw a pack of Wargs bring Beorn down and kill him I disappeared off into the woods and rode for Rivendell with a sleeping Fili in the saddle.       


	2. It's all my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Bilbo arrives in Rivendell with Fili. But meanwhile in Erebore Thorin's evil has spread further and one of the dwarves now carries a heavy burden because of Thorin. But when Gandalf arrives at Beorn's lodge to find it destroyed he know's something is wrong and what he finds amongst the rubble could meen good times for Erebore.

Chapter 2: It's all my fault

Two day's had passed since Azog and his army attacked and Killed Beorn and I had made it safely to Rivendell where Lord Elrond made sure that he received the best treatment the elves could offer, but meanwhile back in Erebore Gandalf had arrived to see Bilbo he stopped in the field when he saw Kili riding around in the field Gandalf said 'Kili it's good to see you again you do look well' Kili said 'And it's good to see you as-well Gandalf' Gandalf said 'I have come to see Bilbo is he here' Kili said 'Gandalf I have some really bad news Bilbo's gone he's left' Gandalf said 'Kili tell me everything' Kili and Gandalf sat in the field Kili said 'Bilbo found the Arkenstone and he gave it away to prevent Thorin from falling to the dragon sickness but Thorin used his dark magic on the others and they accused Bilbo of betrayal it's all my fault I should have tried to stop him and tried to change Thorin's mind but I didn't' Gandalf said 'My guess is he'll go home now I might try and track him down. I might try Beorn's lodge he might have seen Bilbo pass through that way' Kili said 'I just want to know that he's safe so will you send me a letter' Gandalf said 'I am really sorry about your brother Fili was an honourable dwarf and he loved you right up to the end but just remember that the ones we love are never really gone they always leave a piece of themselves behind'. Rivendell was such a peaceful place and Lord Elrond had made me and Fili feel very welcome but I was to upset to enjoy the scenery and Fili recognised this one sunny afternoon I was sat in the garden when Fili came and sat with me Fili said 'I know you've been upset since we've been here I wish you would tell me what it is that's upsetting you'. I said 'Thorin accused me of stealing the Arkenstone he wanted me dead but your brother asked Thorin to just banish me especially after everything I had done for you all' Fili said 'I know my brother has probably already said this to you but I stand by what you said Bilbo you were very brave'.

 

After a day's ride Gandalf eventually arrived at Beorn's lodge but he found the lodge had been burnt to the ground and there was no sign of Beorn anywhere Gandalf searched the rubble for any signs that Bilbo might have stayed there but he soon spotted a silver hair clip he'd seen them before around the braids of a golden haired dwarf prince he turned it over and written in dwarf runes was one word 'Fili', Gandalf quickly raced back to Erebore but danger is no stranger in those dark mountain hall's and the damage had already been done when Gandalf arrived back he found Kili hiding in his room and when Gandalf went to touch him Kili coiled back in fright when Kili moved his hands Gandalf was able to see that Kili was heavily pregnant Gandalf said 'Kili what happened who did this to you where did all these cut's and bruises come from' Kili said 'Thorin he attacked me it's his child inside me' Gandalf said 'You look terrified what have you seen' Kili said 'I had a nightmare it showed me Thorin telling the dwarves that Bilbo had been wrongly accused and then the dwarves try to find Bilbo but when they do it's to late he's dead' Gandalf said 'If that is true Kili then you must try and turn the dwarves against Thorin so that we can place an heir on the throne' Kili said 'I do not want the throne I have never wanted not after loosing Fili' Gandalf said 'I know you don't want it Kili that's why I have someone else in mind. I will return in three day's which I want to Thorin off the throne look to my coming at first light on the fifth day at dawn look to the east' Kili said 'Gandalf wait won't you tell me who this new heir is' Gandalf said 'You know him very well master Kili'  


	3. Under pain of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf arrives in Rivendell to find Bilbo and Fili alive and well but with Kili's life hanging in the balance he must persuade Fili and Bilbo to return to Erebore and challenge Thorin for the throne. But Bilbo's magic is running through his veins and it starts scaring him.

Chapter 3: Under pain of death

Myself and Fili remained in Rivendell for another three days as Lord Elrond's scouts had reported seeing Azog's army scouting the plains but on a cool winters night a very old friend of mine showed up in Rivendell Fili said 'Gandalf it's good to see you again it's been a very long time' Gandalf said 'Indeed it has master Fili. I have something to tell you both' I said 'Is Kili okay please tell me he's okay' Gandalf said 'Apart from being pregnant he's fine Bilbo but the time has come for you and Fili to return to Erebore'. I said 'I can't go back there everyone hates me the man who I thought loved turned against me I cannot go back there' Fili said 'What did you say to me when you first walked through the hall's of Erebore you said it was the most beautiful place you'd ever seen would you let it be shadowed in darkness because of Thorin's madness' I said 'So what's the plan'. We left Rivendell that same night hoping that everything was going alright but danger is no stranger in Erebore. Bofur had managed to gather the other dwarves together in the Raven tower Kili stood up the other dwarves sat there staring at him Bofur said 'You can do this Kili become what you were born to be' Kili said 'The time has come my friends you have been monstrously deceived our so called King has lied to you' Dwalin said 'What do you meen laddie' Kili said 'Bilbo only stole the Arkenstone to protect us all but I need you all to think carefully does Bilbo seem like the type of person to steal a stone' Nori said 'Now that you think about it Bilbo never cared much for the Arkenstone he only cared about his friends and we all treated him badly because of Thorin' Dwalin said 'Actually there's something I've been meaning to show you all but there was never a right moment it's Bilbo's journal I found it in Bilbo's old room. Now as you all know not much makes me cry but what I red in here pulled at my heart strings this diary goes all the way back to when Bilbo was a child and his parents were tragically killed in a fire which destroyed his entire home' Dori said 'I think he's only ever wanted to be loved and we have to find him before something happens to him' Ori came running in he said 'Guy's we need to split up now Thorin's coming this way' Nori said 'No we're not leaving Kili to face Thorin alone we've all seen the cut's and bruises on Kili next time Kili might not be so lucky' Kili said 'Nori I will not let anyone else die for me just go please'

 

As we rode through Dale I had a strange feeling come over me as if I could sense something bad was about to happen Fili said 'Bilbo are you alright' I said 'I can sense Kili is danger we need to move fast' Kili walked out of the Ravens tower Thorin said 'You are pregnant it's my child isn't it tell me you filthy brat' Kili said 'No it's Fili's child it's all I have left to remember him by' Thorin smacked Kili across the face and held him up over the battlements Dwalin and the others ran up onto over watch Balin said 'Thorin you cannot do this Kili is your nephew' Thorin signalled one of his archers that was lurking in the shadows an arrow flew out of the darkness and struck Balin in the Throat Dwalin said 'No Balin' Nori said 'How could you Thorin you monster' Thorin said 'Anybody else moves and my archers will shoot you all down like animals'. To everyone's horror Thorin let go of Kili I held up my hand and my magic slowed Kili's descent Fili pulled his cloak over his face and walked into the mountain with me beside him Thorin said 'Who are you state your name' Fili said 'Don't you recognise me have I changed so much are you going to tell them the truth how you left your own nephew up on Ravenhill to die' Bofur said 'Wait you left Fili alone up on Ravenhill you knew Azog had injured him and you left him up there why Thorin' Thorin said 'I did it because I could the throne is mine and nobody can take it away from me'. Fili said 'Are you sure about that I meen I am your nephew after all' the dwarves all gasped their king was alive Thorin said 'You survived how though' I said 'I saved him your sister left you two precious gems she would not want you to push them away' Thorin said 'Why did you come back here thief' I said 'I come on behalf of those I love it's over between us Thorin'. Thorin said 'No we shall be together and we will be happy' Kili suddenly collapsed in a huge amount of pain Oin said 'Kili what's the matter lad' Kili said 'The baby it's coming' Fili said 'It's over Thorin you are banished from Erebore under pain of death'  


End file.
